Tell Me I'm Better
by Rachael torie b
Summary: Two people who hate each other equally find themselves in an awkward situation, where they soon realize intense negative emotions can be used for something after all. LONGSHOT


**Summary: ** Two people who hate each other equally find themselves in an awkward situation, where they soon realize intense negative emotions can be used for something after all.

**Pairing: **It's **Longshot**, baby!

**Rating: **T for teen, but mature teen, not immature teen.

**Warnings: ** There is some cursing and some sexual content/themes. Also not sure if it counts as underage here but Roy is 19 and Artemis is 16.

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing of Young Justice or the DC universe in any way. All recognizable characters/settings/random junk go to their respective owners. I also do not profit from this, like not at all.

**Author's Threats: **Review or I'll! I'll do absolutely nothing, but I will be unhappy if you don't.

Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. Line. More Line….

Artemis wasn't mad a lot, she liked to think of herself as a laid-back kinda gal, but right now she was mad. She was mad at the weather (curse you wind!), she was mad at her mentor (curse you Green Arrow and your stupid little goatee!), and she was mad at herself for even agreeing to what she agreed to that got her into the situation in the first place. As a matter of fact, Artemis would much rather be waltzing with the Joker than be doing what she was doing right now. Because right now she was hiding behind crates on top of an abandoned runway building thingy freezing her ass off overlooking some obscure villain transaction that has yet to happen with her arch nemesis: Red Arrow. Oh yeah, she forgot to mention this was all in the middle of the woods, and Artemis hated the woods; only bad things could happen way out in the middle of the woods.

The red archer was crouched two crates away from her, slightly leaning against them as he stared stoically down at the non-existent action below, without blinking. Without any kind of movement actually, Artemis couldn't even tell if he was breathing. His shoulders were tense, causing the veins in his arms to bulge, highlighting how muscular they were. Apparently, the blonde had been looking at him for a while because he turned his head and snapped, "What?" in a curt tone that he typically only used for her.

Shifting uncomfortably, Artemis shrugged, "Nothing." Roy glared at her; she glared back. And because neither one of them was willing to relent first and admit defeat, they literally did that until the sound of a helicopter broke the silence. Both sets of eyes flashed up, where the helicopter was hovering to land. In the open doorway, Sportsmaster stood holding a large black briefcase while the thing landed, causing even more wind to spiral and mess up Artemis's hair. Not like that was the most important thing, but still.

As if it were timed, villains came crawling out of the dark woods as soon as it landed. Artemis rolled her eyes, she knew only bad things were in the woods. She and Roy had a visual on 6 villains, including Sportsmaster, The Joker, 3 Cobra agents, and an unknown figure wrapped in a black cloak. Red Arrow peered around the crates with his bow in his hands, ready to let an arrow fly with pinpoint accuracy, but then an alarmed expression made its way onto his face. "This isn't right, where's Vandal? He was supposed to be here." Artemis barely had time to express her own concern when a deep voice sounded from behind the both of them.

"Don't worry boy, Vandal is here." Both of the archers whirled around, arrows knocked and bows drawn and saw the immortal ape standing over them with the black cloaked figure with him. Before either Roy or Artemis could do anything, blackness clouded their vison and the last thing either of them saw was Vandal Savage's creepy smile.

Artemis woke up feeling cold, cramped, and overall uncomfortable. There was a bad crook in her neck, and she felt as if something heavy was squishing her stomach. Groaning, the emerald archer tried to stretch her arms, but soon realized that wouldn't be happening because she was in an enclosed space. The blonde's eyes flew open as her old fear of being crushed in a small space filled her once again, and much to her horror it appeared as if she were in a metal box. A small, tight, cold metal box. But then, much to her relief and annoyance, Artemis became aware of the fact she wasn't alone in her plight. Roy was with her, or laying on top of her to be more correct, still unconscious. Now that she was calmer, the archer girl gathered that they were in a very awkward position indeed. Artemis was on her back, with her head uncomfortably angled up against the metal wall behind her and Roy sprawled out on top of her, with his head in a place it shouldn't be, resting on her chest. His left arm had somehow managed to get underneath her body, and she could only imagine how numb it was going to be when he woke up. One of her legs was wedged between his, and her other was sticking out from underneath him and slightly wrapping around him. It wasn't pleasant to say the least.

She analyzed the situation to figure out how to get him off of her, but there was no possible way. Pushing him off wasn't fathomable because there was no place to push him to, since there was only about 7 inches of extra space next to them on either side. Making him get up wasn't an option either because there was probably only about 4 inches above them and she wasn't sure if you could even call that wiggle room. Bloody fucking hell, she thought miserably. Artemis wasn't even sure if she wanted to wake him up because if she did she'd have to actually deal with him. Ugh! Her life was so not fair. But as if he could read her thoughts and just wanted to spite her, Roy started to stir, groaning and trying to move, much like she did. And just like her, he came to the rude realization he was trapped. His eyes flashed open wide, obviously alarmed and ready to fight and make flight, but neither of those were options so…

His bright blue gaze bore right up into her face, causing her to go stock still because of the feral nature displayed there. He looked more scared and wild than an untamed animal, and without a seconds hesitation he flung his body upwards, obviously trying to get up and free himself. But as one can imagine, it didn't work out as planned, since the loud bang his head made connecting with the metal of their entrapment sent him crashing back down on top of her. Rather hard, might she add—hard enough to knock her breath out and hard enough to almost knock him out. Wheezing slightly, the blonde archer choked out, "Thanks for that." Sarcasm, of course.

The crimson archer raised his head slowly from where it had harshly connected with her chest and looked at her with now cloudy eyes, "Artemis?" He said groggily. She snorted, great, now he probably had amnesia, or a concussion or something. Or better yet, he raptured a blood vessel in his head and was going to die, and then because it was just her luck Ollie would blame her.

"Yep, it's me. Replacement Artemis." She said sarcastically. He scowled at her, which seemed plenty normal enough for Roy, so maybe nothing was wrong with him after all. Much more calmly this time, he looked around to survey their condition, and then he mumbled a curse word, realizing there was probably no way out from the inside of the damned box.

"There has to be a way out." He stated huffily, "There's no way in hell I'm going to be stuck with _you_ for God knows how long." Artemis narrowed her eyes at the boy who was currently again squishing her.

"Don't you dare act like this is my fault! Because newsflash, it's not! And don't forget I hate you just as much as you hate me so I'm no happier about this than you!" She yelled, literally in his face.

Roy glared at her with scathing contempt, "Trust me, there's no possible way you could comprehend how much your mere existence grates my nerves, how I can stand literally nothing about you. The way you prance around and constantly act like you're better, when you're so clearly not. The way you walk, flip your hair, and hold your bow…every little thing you do is an inconvenience to me," He put emphasis on every word pointedly, and with every word he inched up her body until he was covering every part of her with his own, and Artemis had never felt more trapped, more claustrophobic than she did in that moment. Her chest heaved up and down, from fear or rage or both. Roy's big blue eyes scanned her face slowly before he started to speak again, in a lower tone, "And you know what is so infuriating," he paused to make a point, as if he was waiting for her to answer, "That hating you turns me on." Her breath hitched in her throat, and the emerald archer was sure she looked like a deer in headlights, especially when she felt him grind his hips into hers.

He seemed as if he was waiting for her to respond, and when she could find no words Red Arrow just laughed, "Come on, Arty," he said with a twisted levity, "I thought you hated me more." He'd given her a challenge, and she'd never been able to resist a challenge, no matter the consequences. She hardened her facial features to radiate the hate she felt.

"Trust me," She said, using his earlier words, "I do." With that she attacked his lips with her own, using teeth and tongue and everything else. He opened his mouth instantly, and she opened hers to let his assaulting tongue in. It wasn't a romantic kiss, it was harsh and unforgiving and dominating. It was about who would relent first, and Artemis was damn certain it wasn't going to be her. She bit his lips hard enough to make them bleed, and he was more than ready to return the favor. Roy's hips ground into hers with a bruising force, and he held down her waist with his iron grip and drew hard circles into the exposed flesh there with his calloused fingers. Everything about him was hard, firm, and muscular, and he used it to his advantage because he was stronger than her. The friction between their two bodies was deliciously tormenting, and Artemis found herself making urgent attempts to move more freely in order to make more contact, but the other archer was having none of it. He pushed her hips back down into the cold metal, earning a frustrated groan/growl from her.

Roy laughed mirthlessly, "Aren't you a little eager to fuck somebody that you can't stand?"

Artemis growled again, "You don't seem exactly repulsed by the idea." She barely had time to utter the sentence before his tongue was back down her throat and his hand in her long blonde hair, yanking her head back painfully.

He stopped kissing her for a moment to retort once again, marking each word by a motion of his hips, "That's because I've wanted to do this for a long time." He said, wrapping a hand around her throat. "But you know how those things are. What would Ollie say? Since he wanted us to be siblings." He mocked while giving her a wry smirk before sliding his other hand down her torso slowly until he reached the waistband of her pants, slipping one finger underneath it and watching for her reaction. When she did nothing but glare at him with all the fury hell hath for bringing up GA, he continued looping his fingers under the waistband and tugging it down at an agonizing pace. He was just past her hips when he stopped, and cast her a devilish smile. "On second thought, I'd rather start at the top and work my way down." He winked and she cursed.

Sliding his hand back up just as slowly as he slid it down, he finally reached the hem of her top with her squirming under him the whole way. Finally grasping it, Roy pushed the top up ever so slightly, stopping to bite and kiss the newly exposed skin. He did this for every inch of skin he uncovered, and by the time he finally had the blasted top over her breasts Artemis was beyond ready for him to just get on with it. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, and she was desperately trying to get the release she was due, while he responded in kind. The redhead leaned down to start the ritual he'd made for her flesh, and his lips brushed her through the black lace of her bra, causing her to arch her back and shiver. Clawing at his chiseled arms, his shoulders, his chest—she was begging for him to touch her. And he did, kissing and biting and roughly fondling her through the material, until he stopped. Again.

"Roy," she whined, beyond the point of caring he was winning their battle of dominance. His hips stilled as well, and she was so frustrated she could literally scream. He was tense, like he was holding himself back and it was taking much constraint. She squirmed and writhed against him in vain.

"No," He said simply. She stared at him, bewildered and infuriated. "If you want me to touch you again you'll admit that I'm better. That I'm the better archer, the better protégé, the better one at everything. And then," He paused for dramatic effect, "You'll beg me for it." Artemis stared at him, to see any signs that he was kidding, but there were none. Artemis shook her head; she wasn't going to give up her pride, especially not to Roy Harper. He regarded her coldly, "Then we're done here." He said curtly, starting to untangle himself from her.

"Wait! Wait." She said, clinching her teeth. The crimson archer stopped his movements and listened to her. "You're…" She started.

"I'm waiting," replied Roy coldly." She sucked in a reluctant breath.

"You are better than me," She paused to glare daggers, and each word she said was spat venomously, "You're the better archer. You're the better protégé. You're better at everything, and I want you. Please." He analyzed her with his head cocked to the side, debating with himself if her words were good enough for him, but then he shrugged and crashed his lips back onto hers with a renewed urgency. Reaching down Artemis started pushing down her pants the rest of the way and then went for his, in which she had a small battle with his belt but won anyway. Soon the two teens were only separated by her matching panties and his briefs, but those too were about to be shed. Roy looped his thumbs on either side of her underwear, but suddenly froze stock still. Artemis was about to tell him off with every dirty word she knew, and she knew quite a few of them, but then she heard it as well.

Footsteps echoing closer, and then bickering, and then more bickering, and then, "Just stop! We'll never find them if you keep arguing with me and my intelligence!" It was Robin.

"You started it!" And Kidflash.

"Enough! Both of you!" And Kaldur.

Roy and Artemis both looked at each other, and the red archer mouthed to her quietly, "This isn't over." And then he was yanking the clothes back on the both of them while the emerald archer's heart pounded because of what had just happened and what was promised to happen. Once dressed again, the redhead beat on the side of the metal entrapment and shouted, "We're over here!" A few pattering feet and moments later, the lid of the box was ripped open revealing Kaldur and Conner standing over it. Wally's head popped up beside them, he smiled cheekily.

"Hey guys! Have fun?" Red Arrow glared at him while he was helped up by his friend Aqualad.

"You have no idea." He said irritably, and then turned to snidely smirk at Artemis who was being helped up by Superboy. She shot him a deadly "Don't-you-dare-say-anything" look before he marched off toward the doorway of what appeared to be a warehouse that was clearly marked 'Exit.' Artemis smiled bitchily when she noticed that he was walking uncomfortably, but it was soon knocked off her face when she saw Robin standing in the shadows smirking at her like he was privy to something he shouldn't be.

Artemis sent him a pleading look to which he cackled, "Let's get back to the cave guys, before Batman has us all for dinner." Oh good Lord, thought the blonde archer.

Wally rubbed his hands together, "Yum! Dinner!" And then they were off.

That night in her room in Gotham, Artemis was having some… colorful fantasy dreams about a certain crimson archer, and was almost too occupied to notice an intruder sliding her window open. Almost. Before the offender even had it half of the way open, one of her arrows was pointed at their chest. A deep chuckle filled her small dark room, "Are you going to shoot me Artemis?" The girl in question squinted, trying to see better in the obscure light.

But she recognized the voice even if she couldn't see the face, "Roy? What are you doing here?"

He laughed again and spoke in a darker tone, "You know what I'm doing here. Earlier, I told you. I'm not finished with you yet." She gulped and clutched her bow even tighter as the imposing figure of Roy Harper descended upon her room from the window, and then, her.


End file.
